Scorpion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken
S y SZ vs R y K3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 S y SZ vs R y K2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 S y SZ vs R y K.jpg|Simbiothero S y SZ vs R y KVS.jpg|Simbiothero Ryu Y Ken Vs Scorp y sub z.jpg|SuperAkumaCool Scorpion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken''' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero. Description '''Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter! '''The fight between the ninjas more famous Mortal Kombat against the karate more famous Street Fighter. Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: In the history of video games there have been characters who have passed to the history and memories of the gamers. '''Boomstick: Scorpion and Sub Zero, the ninjas of fire and ice from Mortal Kombat. Wiz: and Ryu and Ken, the karate of Street Fighter. Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Scorpion and Sub Zero Wiz: Mortal Kombat is one of the sagas of video games best known around the world. Boomstick: and all thanks to the famous fatalities. Wiz: but all saga has minimum two characters that stand out from the rest and Mortal Kombat is no exception. Boomstick: Hanzo Hasashi A.K.A Scorpion, the Grandmaster of Shirai Ryu and the ninja of the Netherrealm. Wiz: And Kuai Liang A.K.A Sub Zero, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan and member of the race called Cryomancers Boomstick: .Let's start with the duckling yellow ninja. Scorpion (Cue Mortal Kombat (2011) - Theme of Scorpion by Shinrei) (Cue Storm 3003 & 4TeK - Scorpion Theme [Mortal Kombat X Tribute]) (Cue Mortal Kombat X - Scorpion: Ninjutsu (Theme)) Hanzo (Scorpion): You killed my wife! My son! And then you burrowed your way into my head. Misdirected my vengeance. Cost me my one chance to have them restored! Sub Zero (Cue Sub-Zero theme) (Cue Nova - Sub-Zero Theme (Mortal Kombat)) (Cue Mortal Kombat X - Sub-Zero: Cryomancer (Theme)) Kuai (Sub Zero): I will remain here to push Kotal Kahn back to Outworld. Proceed to the Sky Temple. Earthrealm's fate lies with you Ryu and Ken Wiz: Street Fighter is an of the sagas more important for the company, capcom. Boomstick: Although his last game is a complete scam. Wiz: But even for that tip (which I think it is true), there are two characters that stand out above the others. Boomstick: Ryu, the best friend of ken. Wiz: and Ken Masters, the best friend of ryu. Boomstick: Let's start with the white karate. Ryu (Cue Street Fighter 5 - Ryu's Theme (SFV OST)) (Cue Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Ryu) (Cue Street Fighter - Ryu's Theme "Epic Rock" Cover (Little V)) Ryu: This place hasn't changed. In my travels, I fought many formidable opponents. I'm curious. Have I become stronger thanks to them? Hadoken! Ken (Cue Street Fighter 5 - Ken's Theme (SFV OST)) (Cue Super Puzzle Fighter 2 Turbo-Ken Theme(original)) (Cue Street Fighter - Ken's Theme "Epic Rock" Cover (Little V)) Ken: He's so small... Congratulations, mom! We were waitin' for ya, kiddo! Welcome to the Masters family! Death Battle (Cue Imagine Dragons - Warriors (HYBRID Remix)) FIGHT! (Cue Nightcore War of Change (Remix) [HD]) (Cue Nightcore ULTRAnumb (Exterminated Remix) [HD]) (Cue Blue Stahli - Down In Flames) K.O! Result (Cue Mortal kombat Main Theme TF HardTrance Remix or Antoine Lavenant - Street Fighter (Dubstep Remix)) Who would you be rooting for? Scorpion and Sub Zero Ryu and Ken Who do you want to win? Scorpion and Sub Zero Ryu and Ken Scorpion will be the only survivor Sub Zero will be the only survivor Ryu will be the only survivor Ken will be the only survivor Ends in a Draw Better? Mortal Kombat Street Fighter Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 3 Simbiothero Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles